The three of spades
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Max visits Mariam at night, just to show her a card trick. MaxMariam. Birthday gift fic for MasKaiHilFantic!


**Hello, people! It's CRSW, back in town, with another oneshot. Ah, I've been lying dormant for so long, I didn't think I would start writing again just like I used to ;)**

 **Okay, so this oneshot is dedicated to... *drumroll***

 **MasKaiHilFantic! Belated happy birthday Mas! I'm extremely not sorry for being so late. Because it's here now, isn't it? I'd promised ^0^**

 **And a big, big thank you to BlueAquaRay, who gave me a random keyword to write a story (that's how this little piece was born!).**

 **Oh, there's a little spider on my keyboard. Oh my god, it's soooo cute! It's moving from O to A. It's just soooooooo cute!**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up. Now-**

 **GO READ!**

* * *

Mariam was just about to turn the lights off and sleep when she heard rustling in the bushes just outside her window. Instinctively, she went over to the window and peeked out.

"Who's there?" she called out. A messy mop of blonde hair was seen moving about, causing the rustling sounds.

"Maxie, is that you?"

"Hi, Mariam," Max's head popped up. There were a few leaves stuck to his head, but he was still smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Maxie?"

"I wanted to show you this one card trick I learnt today." Max grinned.

Mariam rolled her eyes and sighed at her cute, blonde lover's antics. "Okay, go on." she smiled.

"I'll tell you what to do!" Max jumped up and excitedly moved to the window. "See, you take a card, study it, and then place it anywhere in this deck. Then you shuffle the deck, and I'll take out YOUR card."

"Fine," Mariam smiled. She took the deck from Max and picked a card. It was the three of spades. She shuffled the deck and handed it back to Max.

"Now get ready to be amazed, Mariam," Max smirked as shuffled like a pro. He carefully pulled out a card and stuck it out for Mariam to see. The three of spades.

"Wow, it really is my card! How did you do that, Maxie? Can you do it again?!" Mariam cried.

Max's big, beaming smile dropped instantly. "Well, Mariam, this trick can only be performed once."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "It's a trick, it can be performed as many times as you want."

"But Mariam, this trick is SPECIAL."

"I want you to do it for me, anyways."

"...Fine." Max agreed reluctantly.

Max shuffled the deck and handed it to the blunette. Mariam picked a card. The three of spades again. She started shuffling the deck carefully, trying to imitate the way Max had done earlier.

While Mariam thought nothing about the card, Max was sweating bullets. He took the deck from his girlfriend and began shuffling clumsily. In his haste, he dropped a few cards to the ground. Startled, he accidentally dropped the entire deck. And every card was the three of spades.

Max's face turned as red as Tala's hair and he blushed. "Oops... Sorry Mariam..."

He expected Mariam to at least start screaming at him for going to her place so late at night, just to show her a deck of all-alike cards. But to his surprise, he peeked up and saw her staring at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to do the trick?" She asked.

"You mean- you mean you aren't mad at me? At ALL?" Max asked incredulously.

Mariam shook her head slowly. It was rather cute. "Of course not. It's just a card trick. And despite everything, you're still my darling Maxie."

A big smile crept on to Max's freckled face. "You know what, Mariam? You're the best. No, even better than 'best'!"

"And don't I know that already?" Mariam smirked.

"Okay then." Max sat down to collect the cards. "Pick a card. Any card. Memorise it, and place it anywhere in this deck. Shuffle the deck, and I will take the exact card out from the deck."

* * *

 **And, that's it! Ah, I loved writing this. It felt so good to write after a long time. Hope you liked it Mas, and you too, Aqua.**

 **Random note: I don't know where the little spider crawled off. Aw ;(**

 **This is the first time I've wrote a MaxMariam. Experimenting new pairings, maybe ;D**

 **Wish you a very happy birthday again, Mas!**

 **Review! ^0^**


End file.
